Not Happiness, Love
by Anita2131
Summary: answer to reptilia28's challenge. Harry, with the help of his Death Angel Angie, goes back in time to third year and changes his life. rated T just to be safe. please review. HHr. soul-bond fic
1. Chapter 1

**(I own nothing the challenge belongs to reptilia28 and harry potter belongs to J.K. Rowling)**

Answer to reptilia28's challenge

**CHALLENGE:**

Challenge issued by "Reptilia28" - Originally on verbatim:

A funny little challenge I just came up with. It's a comical twist on the time-travel category.

STORYLINE:

*Harry is killed at 17 during a fight with Voldemort. He's sent to his Death's office (explained later) and finds out that this isn't the first time that this has happened.

*Harry's Death (who can have a human name) is mad at his arrival. Apparently, people dying before their time is a black mark on the various Deaths' records, and Harry is getting perilously close to getting this particular one fired.

*When Harry asks what was supposed to have happened, Death goes off on a rant saying how he was supposed to have killed Voldemort, found his soulmate ("Some Granger girl...") and lived to be a centennial age. But since Harry keeps getting into life-threatening situations for one reason or another, he keeps dying before that happens. Harry is surprised about the soulmate part.

*Death gives Harry a paper to sign that allows him to retain his memories (the previous times, he wasn't given this option for some reason). Harry is deposited to a previous time of the writer's choosing.

*Eventually, Harry gets it right. He kills Voldemort, gets the girl, and lives to a ripe old age of whatever. And Death doesn't get fired.

REQUIREMENTS:

*Harry had to have died at least three times before this one.

*The memory keeping contract must be included.

*Death must refer to Hermione as "some Granger girl" when Harry's soulmate turns up in his rant.

*Obviously, must be H/Hr.

*Have fun.

OPTIONAL:

*Dumbledore's manipulations can be a factor in Harry's premature demises.

Harry woke up in an office. It looked like a normal office except it had strange little instruments, not unlike the ones in Dubmledore's office.

Then came in a woman. She was tall, thin and dressed in a white business suit. She had light brown hair with golden highlights.

"Oh my, she sighed, not you again." Her voice sounded a lot like Luna's but it wasn't as unfocused.

"Excuse me, who are you, and should I remember you?" he asked uncertainly.

"No, no, you shouldn't. My name is Angelica Reaper. I'm your Death Angel. And, if you haven't realized by now you are DEAD. For the 30TH TIME! Ugh, you the only reason I didn't get fired is because my dad is my boss, but, even he's THIS close to firing me and now he doesn't believe I can do this. So here goes the speech that has now been permanently etched into my mind. 'You were supposed to defeat Voldemort, but, you didn't, you weren't supposed to listen to Dumb-Old-Dork or the Weaslette Potions Princess a.k.a Ginny: the girl who gave you love potions. If you had talked to the goblins they would have discovered your magic was bound. You were supposed to live to the ripe old age of 374 with your soul-mate, some Granger girl. In peace and harmony. What part of that was hard? Now I will send you back in time with your memories back to third year remember every word I said and hold onto it with dear life

"So let me get this strait: Listen to the goblins, not Dumbledore. Check my food for potions, admit my feelings for Hermione. Live to the ripe old age of 374 after I defeat voldemort."

"All you have to do is sign this contract." He signed it immediately and Angie chuckled at his enthusiasm

"I will be visiting you when you are alone to tell you how you're doing. Oh, by the way, it takes enough time to cast the killing curse for you to shoot 6 times with a gun." After that the world started coming back and he found himself faced with a hundred dementors. He thought of him and Hermione, together, at the ripe old age of 374 . '_Expecto Patronum' _Out of his wand came the most beautiful glowing patronus radiating happiness.

'_No, not happiness_, he thought to him


	2. Chapter 2 Plotting

_Chapter 2_

"speech"

'_spell'_

_Harry's mind speech and thoughts _

_Hermione's mind speech and thoughts _

He was now lying in a hospital bed being questioned by Fudge. He had requested veritaserum. Fudge had almost denied it had it not been for Hermione. She told him that by a law established in 1368 and I quote:

'If a Lord or last living member and heir of a Most Ancient and Noble house demands questioning under veritaserum it must be granted given that if a Lord or last living member and heir of a Most Ancient and Noble house is denied request said high figure of authority has questioned authenticity of Lord or last living heir and if lordship proved to be authentic all charges must be dropped'

"What is your name?'

"Harry James Potter"

"Is it true Peter Petigrew is alive?"

"Yes"

"Did Black place you under confundus charm?"

"No"

"Then Sirius Black is now innocent"

_Prove Sirius Black's innocence. Check_

"So, Professor Dumbledore, does that mean I can go live with Sirius now. We can put the house under Fidelius."

"No my boy Fidelius doesn't always work. I didn't work for your parents" said Professor Dumbledore.

_How dare you use that against me. "_You know as well as I do that Peter was the reason Voldemort could get in. Do you suspect any of us to betray each other.

"That's not what I meant Harry, the blood wards…"

"Don't exist and you know it." _Caught. _"Fine, go with your godfather. Don't come crying to me when something happens"

"When?"

"Excuse me Miss Granger?"

"You said _when_, are you hiding something Professor Dumbledore?" asked Hermione

He didn't respond and left the Hospital wing.

"Harry, how did you know the blood wards didn't exist?"

"Simple, I checked all the books and when I found nothing on blood wards I came up with three possibilities. The first was that it was dark magic, the second was that it's a secret, which means it hasn't been legalized by the Ministry of Magic, the last was that they didn't exist."

"Brilliant"

"Hermione, I need to ask you something."

"Yes Harry?"

"I was thinking about changing my electives for next year, and I was wondering if you could help me study over the summer."

"Of course Harry, I'd be more than happy to help. So, which classes are you taking?"

"I'm dropping divination to take Ancient Runes and Arithmancy."

"Great, I'm dropping Muggle Studies so that means we'll have all of our classes together."

"I'll go see Professor McGonagall tomorrow morning."

"After that you should owl Sirius and tell him you'll be living with him."

"Good idea, goodnight Hermione."

"Goodnight Harry."

_ The Next day_

Professor McGonagall was sitting in her office grading exams when she got a strange visit.

"Good morning Professor McGonagall."

"Good morning Mr. Potter. What can I do for you today."

"I want to drop divination and take Arithmancy and Ancient Runes instead. I can study over the summer and Hermione already offered to tutor me."

"Alright Mr. Potter, but you have to take an entrance exam after the feast next term."

"Thank you for your help." And he left.

Strange, thought Minerva to herself, Harry wants to drop the easiest class and take the two hardest classes instead. Well it can't be fun having someone predict your death every week.

§Scene break§

That night, when Harry went up to the dorm he found Angie sitting on his bed, strangely everyone else was asleep.

"Hey Angie."

"Hello Harry. Well done with that changing classes thing. Hermione gets to hang out with you all summer long, and you share all your classes, and you learn two valuable skills. Here take this."

"What is it?"

"Well we're going to be up all night plotting and you need your rest, so this an instant rest potion. Okay, let's go over the next few weeks. I have to tell you something. Once you two kiss, you bond, so make it memorable. Coincidentally, Hermione's neighbors just "happened" to get new job offers in France and Sirius just "happened" to be looking for a suitable house for you and him and just "happened" to have bought the house next to Hermione's."

"Your doing?"

"No, my twin sisters' doing. Fate and Destiny usually fight, but last time they fought World War II happened, so they got along just fine. So here's what you do: here's a portkey to a place called magic beach. It's charmed to be exactly like a muggle beach ,but, each portkey will take you to your very own private beach. It's a simple undetectable expansion charm on a section of one large beach. Anyways, Kiss her at sunset and she's all yours lover-boy.


	3. Chapter 3 Neighbors

_Chapter 3_

**_(Happy Birthday Harry, this chapter is my present to you. It also happens to be the same day my friend was born. But, no one bought me the rights to Harry Potter for MY birthday, so I STILL own nothing.)_**

The train ride was pretty uneventful, except for Ron arguing with him for dropping divination and storming out of his compartment. Once they made it to the platform they found Sirius talking to Hermione's parents.

"Mom, dad, this is my best friend Harry."

"Hello Harry, nice to meet you." Said Mrs. Granger

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger"

"Well, let's get going, shall we?"

"Goodbye Hermione. I'll owl you once I get home"

"Bye, I'll send you my notes"

When they got home, Harry wrote a short letter to Hermione and told Hedwig to deliver it to the house next door.

A few minutes later Hermione wondered about the strange letter from Harry

_Dear Hermione,_

_Keep your window open_

_Love,_

_Harry _

It was very strange, but she did as the letter said and opened her window, just to find Harry. He was standing there, looking out the window, Hedwig perched on his shoulder.

"Hey neighbor" he said, a big smile on his face

"Harry, what are you doing here?"

"I live here."

"Well, it's going to be much easier tutoring you if you live right next door."

"It's pretty late, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight, Harry."

_The Next Day_

"Good morning Harry"

"Good morning Hermione. I just had a great idea."

"What is it?"

"You know how you always finish reading all of our assigned books over the summer."

"Yes."

"Well what about we ask Sirius to lend us all his books from his 4th and 5th Years at to and read them over the summer. And, since we can do magic at my house, we can practice all summer long and take our O. early."

"Why would we want to do that, and why can we do magic at your house?"

"Well, Sirius lives here and he can do magic, and since the ministry can't detect who's doing the magic, they'll think it's Sirius. I know that's prejudice against muggle borns. With all that prejudice in the ministry, how good would it look that you took your O. a year early?"

"It would almost instantaneously guarantee us jobs there, or anywhere else for that matter."

"We can do it, I know so. We have a potions lab here, by the way."

"Great, you go ask Sirius and tell me what he thinks."


End file.
